


The Silence

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan listens to people he shouldn't and Drew is the voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to capture their dynamic and their characterization, but i like this a lot.

Jonathan wonders what they’re doing when he has his brother’s weight balanced over him, pinning him to the bed. He wonders what they’re doing when Drew leans down to kiss him, rolling his hips against Jonathan’s. They’re both aware that what they’re doing is wrong - you shouldn’t kiss your brother like this, shouldn’t want your brother like this - but they don’t care, or Drew doesn’t seem to anyway.

Drew pulls back with a nip to Jonathan’s lower lip. “You’re thinking too much.”

“What are we doing here, Drew?” Jonathan asks, staring at Drew’s chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

“If you don’t know by now, then I’m not sure I can help you.” Drew smirks.

“No, I mean, us. What are we doing, big picture?” Jonathan asks, glancing up at Drew’s face.

Drew sighs and slides off of Jonathan’s hips, settling on the bed beside him. “What are you talking about?”

Jonathan pushes himself up against the headboard. “I don’t know.”

Drew waits him out, knowing when to push his brother and when to be patient. 

“I don’t know what I want out of this.” Jonathan admits, rubbing his temples.

“Well, it’s not like there’s anything that can come of this. We can’t date, we can’t get married. This is just sex, you know?” Drew points out, ever the logical one.

“I know. Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” Jonathan shakes his head, sighing.

Drew reaches out and touches Jonathan’s shoulder. “We can talk about this.”

“There’s no point.” Jonathan mutters, pulling away from his brother.

Drew heaves a sigh. “What do you want from me, Jonathan? This is turning into a stupid thing and I need to know what you want, so we can deal with this before it gets out of hand.”

 

“It’s not a thing. It’s not a fight. It’s just a conversation that I’m not willing to have anymore because, like you said, this is just sex. Doesn’t matter anymore.” Jonathan glances at Drew before looking back down at his hands, twisting around each other in his lap.

“Jonathan, come on.” Drew curls his fingers around Jonathan’s chin, turning his face towards him.

Jonathan looks at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Drew hard, pushing him back against the bed, straddling him. Drew lets him, hands resting on Jonathan’s hips as Jonathan kisses him desperately, nails digging into Drew’s shoulders. 

Jonathan moves his mouth down to Drew’s jawline, shivering at the stubble scraping against his sensitive mouth, already kiss bruised and swollen. Drew groans as Jonathan sucks a bruise on his collarbone where it’ll be hidden by his shirt and tie. He runs his hands down Jonathan’s back, stroking over the tense muscles. He rolls them over, settling on top of his twin. He strips them both of their underwear, pushing their hips together, making Jonathan moan.

Jonathan squirms over to the side of the bed and digs through the nightstand and presses the lube into Drew’s hand. Drew pulls back from kissing Jonathan’s neck and looks at him, but Jonathan has his eyes closed, biting his lips. 

Drew sighs and kisses Jonathan again, slicking his fingers up with the lube and gently working one into Jonathan, letting him relax into the sensation. He pulls out and thrusts two back into Jonathan, listening to the hitch in his breathing. He nudges Jonathan’s thighs apart, kneeling between them, working another finger into him. 

“Please.” Jonathan whispers, looking up at Drew. 

“Okay. You sure?” Drew asks, concerned.

 

“Yeah.” Jonathan says firmly, spreading his legs even more.

Drew pulls his fingers out and picks up the lube again, squeezing out some more and stroking his own cock, moaning quietly. He leans down to kiss Jonathan again as he lines up his cock and pushes into Jonathan. 

Jonathan groans, eyes slipping shut again. Drew starts out with a slow, steady pace that makes them both moan. Jonathan hitches one leg over Drew’s hip. Drew digs his nails into Jonathan’s thighs, dragging the other one up over his hip.

“Harder.” Jonathan demands, reaching up and pulling Drew down, biting at his mouth as they kiss again.

Drew puts more force into his thrusts, fucking into his brother harder, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust, making him whimper. He reaches down and grabs his own cock, stroking fast, matching Drew’s pace as he speeds up. 

Drew leans down, hovering over Jonathan, not quite close enough to kiss him, but watching his expressions intently, breathing him in. Jonathan tenses around him, legs tightening around him as he surges up and kisses Drew as his orgasm hits him, coming over his fist. 

Drew grunts and drops his head to rest in the crook of Jonathan’s neck, panting as he fucks into Jonathan more erratically. He buries himself inside of Jonathan and gasps, his own orgasm overtaking him as he shakes against Jonathan. 

He gently pulls out of Jonathan and collapses beside him. They lay there, panting and recovering from their orgasms. 

“You okay?” Drew asks, turning to look at Jonathan.

“Mmhm.” Jonathan hums, arm still over his eyes.

“You wanna talk about what you said earlier?” Drew presses.

“Not really.” Jonathan says, getting up and heading into the bathroom. 

Drew lays there in bed, assuming that Jonathan is just gonna wash up really fast, but the shower starts up and Drew heaves a sigh before getting up and heading into the bathroom, steam billowing out to greet him. 

“We should talk about this.” Drew says, raising his voice over the shower. 

“I said I didn’t want to, so drop it already.” Jonathan snaps from inside the stall. 

Drew pushes himself off of the door and opens the shower door, stepping in behind Jonathan. He’s glad they have a huge shower that easily accommodates both of them. Jonathan is working shampoo into his hair, ignoring Drew. Drew reaches up and pushes Jonathan’s hands away, working his fingers into the bubbles in Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan tenses, makes an irritated noise in his throat, but he relaxes back into Drew slowly.

He gently guides Jonathan’s head under the spray and rinses his hair, massaging his scalp, trying to relax him even more. He picks up the conditioner and works it into Jonathan’s hair, letting it sit and soak for a moment like he knows Jonathan likes. He presses kisses to Jonathan’s shoulders and the back of his neck. “Come on, talk to me.”

“I said I didn’t want to.” Jonathan makes to pull away from Drew, but Drew slides his arms around Jonathan’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Tell me what you need.” Drew says softly. 

“I don’t know. This is stupid. We shouldn’t even be doing this.” Jonathan says, twisting in Drew’s arms. 

“We’ve already had the ‘brother’ freak out. I thought we were passed that.” Drew says, tightening his hold on Jonathan.

“It’s just not worth it anymore.” Jonathan stills in Drew’s arms, realizing that Drew isn’t going to let him go. 

It’s Drew’s turn to tense. “What do you mean this isn’t worth it anymore?” 

“Think about it, Drew. What are we even doing? This can’t go anywhere. We’re only holding each other back from real relationships.” Jonathan explains, letting Drew shift them under the spray, hands returning to Jonathan’s hair to work the conditioner out.

“You wanna stop doing this then?” Drew asks, unable to keep the hurt and disappointment out of his voice.

“No, but look, Drew, you said it yourself. We can’t date, we can’t married, we can’t have kids. There’s no future here.” Jonathan points out, voice rough. 

“I don’t know that I can go back to what we were before.” Drew admits, letting his hands drift back down to Jonathan’s hips, resting his head against the back of Jonathan’s neck.

“I think we have to.” Jonathan sighs, voice almost lost inside the shower. 

“Is there someone else? Is that why you’re doing this?” Drew asks

“No.” Jonathan replies shortly. 

“Really? ‘Cause you’re the one who pushed for this.” Drew snaps, lifting his head and digging the point of his chin into Jonathan’s shoulder. 

“I know. And I shouldn’t have. I pushed you into this and it’s not something that we can keep up.” Jonathan mumbles.

“First of all, if I didn’t want this, it wouldn’t be happening. Second of all, you’re acting like this is something we can just decide in a night when it’s not. So let’s just go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning.” Drew steps back from Jonathan and gets out of the shower.

He snags his towel off the towel rack and dries off quickly, walking back into the bedroom and picking up his underwear and sleep pants and putting them back on. He climbs back into the bed and lays down, back to the bathroom door, waiting for Jonathan to come back to bed. He’s almost asleep when the bed dips under Jonathan and Jonathan lays down next to him. 

Drew turns to face him. “You okay?”

“Stop asking me that.” Jonathan grumbles, getting comfortable and ending up with his back to Drew, tugging the blankets up around him.

Drew curls around him, draping an arm around his waist. “Fine.”

Jonathan resists the urge to push Drew away from him. “Good night.”

“Night.” Drew says, closing his eyes and trying to relax. 

\---------------

Drew gets up earlier than Jonathan as usual. It’s their rare day off and so he lets him sleep in for a bit as he goes downstairs and makes himself a breakfast shake and Jonathan a pot of coffee. 

A half hour later, Jonathan shuffles down the stairs, yawning. He slumps onto a stool at the breakfast bar and Drew puts a cup of coffee in front of him. Jonathan grunts his thanks and promptly swallows a third of the coffee. 

Drew finishes off his shake and begins washing out his glass and the blender. 

“Are you happy?” Jonathan asks from behind him. 

Drew turns off the faucet and braces his hands against the edge of the sink. “Yes. I have no reason not to be.”

“You have plenty of reasons not to be happy.” Jonathan says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“You keep going on about our relationship, but you don’t get that I’m fine with it. Sure, it’s a little frustrating that I can’t take you out on a date, I can’t kiss you in public, can’t hold your hand walking down the street, but I am happy. I love you. I don’t know why you keep trying to push me away unless you’re not happy.” Drew turns to face Jonathan. 

“I’m happy. I just….I don’t know. You deserve more.” Jonathan sighs, staring down into his coffee. 

“But I want you.” Drew counters, stepping up to the breakfast bar and staring down at Jonathan.

Jonathan looks up at him, opening his mouth to say something, but Drew leans across the bar and silences him with a kiss. He tangles his fingers in Jonathan’s hair, soft and fluffy without his usual products in it. 

Jonathan makes a needy noise in the back of his throat and presses into the kiss. Drew slides his hand down to cup Jonathan’s cheek, tugging him closer. 

When the kiss ends, Drew rests his forehead against Jonathan’s, sliding his hand back into his hair. Jonathan abruptly pushes himself away from the bar and his twin. “I can’t.”

“What?” Drew looks startled as Jonathan gets up and stalks out of the kitchen. He follows Jonathan into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “You can’t do what?”

“This. Us. I can’t do this anymore.” Jonathan snaps, turning around to glare at Drew. 

“You wanna explain to me why?” Drew asks, squashing down his own anger.

“It’s wrong. We’re brothers, twins --” Jonathan starts, before Drew cuts him off.

“No. We’ve been through that. Try again.” Drew rolls his eyes.

“This isn’t a real relationship!” Jonathan glares harder at Drew. 

“Real enough for us. Next argument.” Drew shrugs. 

“Why aren’t you more concerned with this?” Jonathan asks, staring up at Drew.

“Because I tend not to overthink things that make me happy. And you make me happy. I don’t know why you can’t understand that.” Drew moves closer to Jonathan, bending down to kiss him. 

Jonathan kisses back for a moment before pulling away again. “But what happens when you want something that I can’t give you?”

“Then we’ll deal with that if we get there.” Drew shrugs.

Jonathan stares at him for a moment, taking in every detail of his twin’s face that is so like his own and yet so different at the same time before he raises his hand and cups the back of Drew’s head, drawing him into another kiss.

“Are you okay now? Are we passed this little whatever this was?” Drew asks when the kiss is over. 

“I don’t know.” Jonathan admits, pulling back from Drew a bit. 

“What can I do to get you passed this?” Drew asks, moving to sit next to Jonathan. 

“I don’t know. Nothing, I guess. It’s my head I’ve got to get right.” Jonathan shakes his head. 

“I don’t want you to shut me out though.” Drew protests. 

“I’m not trying to shut you out. I just don’t know what I need to get over this because I feel like we’re just fooling ourselves by doing this. We’re not getting anything out of this. It has no future. It’s just going nowhere.” Jonathan scrubs a hand over his face. 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t think it’s going nowhere or whatever. I’m happy. I don’t want anyone else. And if something happens in the future, then we’ll deal with that if and when it happens, okay?” Drew leans against Jonathan’s side. 

“Why do you have to make sense all the time?” Jonathan grumbles, but he presses back against Drew. 

“Someone has to.” Drew smirks, nudging Jonathan with his elbow. 

“Rude.” Jonathan huffs, but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Drew turns Jonathan’s face towards him and kisses him softly. Jonathan lets Drew control the kiss, keeping it gentle and slow. He whimpers against Drew’s mouth, keeping his eyes closed after the kiss ends. 

“Jon?” Drew asks quietly, curling his hand around the side of Jonathan’s neck.

“Hmm?” Jonathan hums, not opening his eyes. 

“I love you.” Drew kisses Jonathan’s cheek. 

“Love you.” Jonathan murmurs, blinking at Drew. 

“We okay?” Drew asks, letting go of Jonathan and giving him a little bit of space.

“Yeah. We’re okay.” Jonathan nods.

“You wanna tell me where all of this came from? It’s not like you.” Drew asks, leaning back on the bed, watching Jonathan carefully.

Jonathan sighs. “I was talking to a client the other day and she asked if we were dating and I said no and she just kept going on and on about how we should be dating someone and it just snowballed into this whole big thing.” 

“It doesn’t matter what other people say. All that matters is what we want and what makes us happy. And I already told you that you make me happy and I know I make you happy. So there’s no need to listen to anyone else.” Drew scolds mildly.

“I know.” Jonathan sighs and flops back onto the bed.

Drew looks at him for a moment, admiring the lines of his body. “Moment over?”

“Moment over.” Jonathan agrees, smiling at Drew.

“Good. I’m gonna make breakfast.” Drew gets up from the bed and heads for the kitchen.

“Pancakes! With chocolate chips!” Jonathan calls after him, smirking when Drew laughs at him.

Everything is getting better.


End file.
